


H.O.L.Y.

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Song Lyrics, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Sam remembers how he came to meet you on a day he never thought he would get to have.This is for @wayward-oneshots 100 follower celebration! I picked the song “H.O.L.Y.” by Florida Georgia Line.





	H.O.L.Y.

> **When the sun had left and the winter came**
> 
> **And the sky thawed to only bring the rain**
> 
> **I sat in darkness**
> 
> **All broken-hearted**
> 
> **I couldn’t find a day I didn’t feel alone**
> 
> **I never meant to cry, started losing hope**

 

Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes excited, scared, and so full of love for Y/N. “Yeah, just give me a minute okay,” his voice tremored with nervousness. Dean nodded and shut the door, leaving him alone. Sam looked down at the picture in his hand, smiling gently, “Jess, when you died a piece of me died too. I never thought I would see the sun again, then she saved my ass in more ways than one. I will always love you but now I love her, she gives me purpose again, makes me whole. Thank you, for sending her,” his voice broke as he ran a finger lightly over the picture. He stood up from the bed, grabbing his memory box. He opened the lid and laid the picture inside, taking a deep breath, he grabbed the garment bag hanging from the closet door and walked out to meet Dean.

* * *

 

 “Never thought it would happen like this,” Dean said glancing at his little brother.

Sam looked over from the passenger seat, smiling he said, “Neither did I.”

He looked back out the window and memories came rushing back.

**Four Years Ago**

_“Dammit Dean! This was supposed to be an easy hunt,” Sam spat. “Why did you have to be a dick? If you weren’t then you wouldn’t of gotten this ghost sickness!”_

_He glared at his brother while Dean tilted the bottle of hunter’s helper up and drank deeply._

_“Dude, that was scary!” Dean said after he had taken a big swig. “Uh, I can’t go back in there, call Bobby. I quit!”_

_Sam counted to ten slowly, biting his bottom lip he said, “Fine, let’s go back to the hotel room.”_

_Once Sam had gotten Dean situated in a room on the first floor,  Sam called Bobby and found out that there was a hunter nearby that could help him; he headed back to the old mill to wait.  Unfortunately Luther decided to try and make Sam a victim. Sam was being thrown around like a rag doll, and he lost the shotgun, Luther slammed him down to the ground and placed one foot on Sam’s neck and began to press down._

_“HEY!” Sam heard a female voice yell, he heard the shotgun pump and then the deafening boom of the salt rounds finding Luther. Sam lay there gasping for breath, one hand moved up to his throat, eyes closed._

_“Aren’t we a big fellow?”_

_Sam opened his eyes and looked up at the most beautiful woman he had seen, “Bobby said someone needed help, I would’ve thought a big boy like you could handle yourself,” she grinned holding a hand down to help him up, “I’m Y/N.”_

> **But somehow baby**
> 
> **You broke through and saved me**
> 
> **You’re an angel. Tell me you’re never leaving**
> 
> **‘Cause you’re the first thing I know I can believe in**

* * *

 

Sam grinned, that was the first time he knew that his heart still worked. After that hunt, you simply never left again and were there for every fucked up situation that had befell them. You even stood by him when he had thought he had ruined any chance of being with you because of Ruby. Opening the gate that let the devil out, you were right there next to him.

> **You’re holy, holy, holy, holy**
> 
> **I’m high on loving you, high on loving you**
> 
> **You’re holy, holy, holy, holy**
> 
> **I’m high on loving you, high on loving you**

The three of you had fought side by side trying to stop the apocalypse from happening, even when Dean had left because he couldn’t trust Sam anymore, you stayed. He was sure then that God had sent you to him to make sure he didn’t give in and say yes. The dreams he had of Jess trying to convince him to say yes, were the worst, but then you saved him again, helping to keep him strong.

__

_When the only thing left to stop the apocalypse was him saying yes to Lucifer, you had helped talk Dean and Bobby into letting it happen. The night before Detroit, he gave up fighting the feelings and told you that he loved you. That was the first time he had made love to another woman since Jess. He had had plenty of sex, but with you it was different, it was a joining of souls. It was forever. He had made Dean and Cas promise to keep you away if something went wrong, but sure enough you were in that cemetery, your heart breaking when Sam gained control again and fell into the cage, lost to you._

_Throughout everything that happened when he came back, soulless, cold, and methodical, it was you that his eyes were always drawn to. Dean had been able to get his soul back, but that came with a price, too. Lucifer was always there, reminding him of his time in the cage. He knew he was losing his mind, unable to sleep because the devil wouldn’t shut up, never knowing what was real, until the night he had almost hurt you thinking you were another cruel mind game that used to be played on him daily in the cage._

_Eyes red from lack of sleep, his mental clarity slipping slowly away with each taunting word, “I, I don’t know what’s real anymore, Y/N. You need to go before I hurt you again,” he said one hand gripping his wrist tightly, ashamed at the fingerprint bruises that were showing up on your throat._

_You had tears in your eyes, when you dropped to your knees in front of him, you put one shaky hand against his heart, “Look at me!”_

> **__**
> 
> **You made the brightest days from the darkest nights**
> 
> **You’re the river bank where I was baptized**
> 
> **Cleansed from the demons**
> 
> **That were killing my freedom**
> 
> **Let me lay you down, give me to ya**
> 
> **Get you singing, babe, hallelujah**
> 
> **We’ll be touching**
> 
> **We’ll be touching heaven**

_He opened his eyes, the light in the room, making them change color like a kaleidoscope, he sobbed seeing the tears in your own eyes. “I’m real, Sam! Flesh and blood right in front of you. I will not let him win. He can’t have you! Just keep looking at me.” You grabbed his hand and laid it against your heart. “This..” you smacked your hand over his, “This is real, my heart beating is real. Fight, dammit!”_

> ****
> 
> **You’re an angel. Tell me you’re never leaving**
> 
> **‘Cause you’re the first thing I know I can believe in**
> 
> **You’re holy, holy, holy, holy**
> 
> **I’m high on loving you, high on loving you**
> 
> **You’re holy, holy, holy, holy**
> 
> **I’m high on loving you, high on loving you**

* * *

Sam noticed that the Impala had stopped moving, he opened his eyes and blew out a shaky breath. There were dark days still to come, but you had never given up on him. You were there when Bobby died, the rock that he needed to stay strong. Dean coming back from purgatory, pissed at the both of you for not looking for him, the trials-fuck those were the worst, seeing the look in your eyes, when you knew he was slowly dying, but knowing that he couldn’t or wouldn’t stop, how he wanted to be the one to make Dean proud for a change.

Shaking his head, he got out of the car, grabbing the garment bag he headed for the cottage. He smiled and waved at the people who were there, Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex were there laughing at something Bobby said. He paused watching Cas talk to his mom, his head tilting when Mary closed her eyes and then suddenly John was standing there and Mary cried out leaping into his arms.

Dean was holding onto Charlie and Jo like he would never let go again, listening to Ellen tell the story of how she first met the boys again. Sam walked into the small cabin and unzipped the bag. He got dressed, sitting down on the bed, he put his dress shoes on, remembering the first time he was in this bed with you.

> ****
> 
> **I don’t need these stars ‘cause you shine for me  
> **
> 
> **Like fire in my veins, you’re my ecstasy**
> 
> **You’re my ecstasy**

_Sam looked down at you, love filling his eyes. “You know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”_

_You blushed, “Stop, it’s the endorphins talking. Great sex always makes you sappy,” you stuck your tongue out at him. “You know I love you right? I wouldn’t trade anything that we’ve been through. Every choice we made, brought us here.”_

> ****
> 
> **You’re holy, holy, holy, holy**
> 
> **I’m high on loving you, high on loving you**
> 
> **You’re holy, holy, holy, holy**
> 
> **I’m high on loving you, high on loving you**

A knock at the door brought Sam back to the present. He put the jacket on and walked to the door, opening it he looked at Dean, “I’m ready.”

* * *

Standing there among the wildflowers with his brother by his side and all of his family, Sam watched with tear filled eyes as you made your way to him. The setting sun behind you made you even more beautiful. You stood in front of him, you both only had eyes for each other.

“I love you, Y/N forever and always,” Sam said softly.

“I love you, Sam, forever and always,” you replied, tears slowly falling.

> ****
> 
> **You’re the healing hands where it used to hurt**
> 
> **You’re my saving grace, you’re my kind of church**
> 
> **You’re holy**

The clearing of a throat had you and Sam turning together towards the sound. Chuck beamed at both of you.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today….”

>  

 

 


End file.
